May hates winter!
by ilovedrew
Summary: May is stuck in a Pokémon centre at the time of Christmas without her friends and family. Read to know what happens next... This is a contestshipping one shot. Please review


Me- Hello guys. It's me ilovedrew with a CS one shot.  
May- Wow! a one shot... I love'em.  
Drew- Oh! Its you again ( smirking).  
Me- You know what Drew, I can make you and May separated for this shot(laughing a devilish laugh).  
Drew( horrified)- Nooo...  
Me- Then do the disclaimer for me.  
Drew(grumbling)- Ohkk... Disclaimer:- ilovedrew doesn't own Pokémon or any of its characters.  
Me- But I wish I can... Now on with the story... :-)

######################  
"I hate winter!" May muttered under her breath angrily. "I hate it!May grumbled. 'I just hate it!'

May shivered slightly as she made her way over to an empty couch in the corner of the Pokémon centre. It was Christmas- a time to be with family and friends, and where was she? Stuck in an overcrowded Pokemon Center in Celadon city, without a room, without any privacy, and without her friends. She sighed, looking around, her gaze set upon a group of friends wishing each other "Merry Christmas" and exchanging presents. She was very irritated with these things because she was all alone.

'I hate winter!' she thought to herself.

She thought that she could give away any thing to be with her family and friends but no, she couldn't and all because of the damn snow blizzard that had creeped in on her so unexpectedly. She hadn't even been able to call any of her friends- the storm had cut off all the lines.

'I hate winter!' she thought savagely.

"May?" a voice asked calmly.

"Huh?" May looked up, blinking in the semi-darkness- the Pokemon Center had no lights and were using their power solely for injured or Pokemon.

She looked up surprised to see emerald orbs staring back into her own sapphire ones. Drew was wearing his usual attire of jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a purple vest. He was weighted underneath a large red blanket.

'How does he manage to stay so calm and peaceful at times like this also?' May wondered. 'I probably look worse.' She blushed slightly as she attempted to smile. 'I hate winter!'. She thought.

"Drew." She greeted. "You stuck here too?"

"Yeah." He nodded, sitting beside her. "I got caught in the blizzard."

"Ohh..."

"So how are you?" he asked casually.

"I've been better." May shrugged. "A little upset by the weather that I can't be with my family but I'll be fine."

'I hate winter,'. She thought again.

"The Pokemon Center was prepared though." Drew noted. "It's Christmas and look at all the decorations they put up.

"True." May looked about the room, for the first time, noticing the vast greenery and red streaks along the walls. "At home we'd have some mistletoe though…"

'If I were home… I hate winter.'

"There's mistletoe." Drew pointed as he looked up above her head.

"Huh?" Mays head snapped up in shock. "Mistle-?"

She looked back at him, feeling a little lost in his emerald and dragon like eyes. Before she could say anything, suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips being pressed to hers, hand pressed warmly between his, and a masculine pair of hands pulling her to them. As she tilted her head, she saw none other than Drew. Deepening the kiss, she closed her eyes and ran her hand in his silky chartreuse hair. Oh! how happy she was now. She forgot all about her irritation.

'I…...'  
May felt as if she was in heaven. But unfortunately, due to lack of air... She pulled away taking in heavy breathe of welcoming air. She opened her eyes slightly only to meet his emerald ones. She smiled shyly up at him, blushing.

"Merry Christmas May." Drew smirked.

"Merry Christmas." May nodded.

Drew slipped his had into hers, threw his own blanket around her as she did the same, cuddling together on the couch, her head over his shoulder comfortably. They sat like that without saying anything. Then Drew spoke up-

"Hey May do you like winter?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" May exclaimed brightly. "I love winter!" 'I love winter and I love Drew'. ###################### Tell me guys how do you like this ? This is my first one shot ever, so sorry for any mistakes. I got this idea from the song mistletoe by Justin Bieber( gosh I love him). Please review so that I may know if you all like it or not...  
~ilovedrew~


End file.
